swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Defeat Lord Cyssc Blackscale
Quest Overview This Quest is very long and very, very dangerous. It will reward you a badge and the Kashyyyk Medal of Freedom. You begin simply enough, by doing a little hunting for a down-on-his-luck adventurer on the Rryatt Trail. Your quest will take you deep into the Trails, into several space systems, into one of the least visited and most dangerous Instanced dungeons in the game, and make you a central participant in an epic and deadly space battle. The quest will require high-level pilot skills, a very good starfighter, and several Ace friends! Pound for pound, the only space missions that are tougher than the ones here are the Corellian Corvette (space) missions, and most Aces consider the final Lord Cyssc space battle the hardest in the game. Are you ready? The Minstyngar Horn *'Level': 64 *'Rewards': ** 51730 xp **Proton Carbine Carl Mosik (-706 -524) is a human hunter at the entrance of the Rryatt Trail who has gone native... sort of. Carl hires adventurers to hunt Minstyngars at the Worshyr canopy level of the trail, and promises to give a you a nice reward if you are able to find a flawless minstynger horn. Go to the Worshyr canopy and hunt any of the minstyngar types on the level until you get a message "Pristine horn found." The canopy is inhabited by: *Minstyngar breeder (CL63) *Minstyngar prey finder (CL64) *Minstyngar thrasher (CL64) Once you have the horn, return and speak with Zhailaut near the Gate. The Trandoshan Radio *'Level': 75 *'Rewards': **12000 credits **78265 xp Speak to Zhailaut next to Carl Mosik near the Gate. He will ask you to retrieve the trandoshan radio from the Blackscale camp in the Web Weaver Path level of the Rryatt Trail. To find this camp, follow the path until you reach the Feral Wookiee camp. Travel to the right out of the camp, and you will reach the slaver camp. The slaver camp is guarded by: *Blackscale enforcers (CL81) The radio (-561 -335) is in the second tent to the left. Once you find the radio, use it, and return to Zhailaut. Space Kashyyyk: Forward Guard *'Level': 0 (pilot mission) *'Rewards': none Speak with Zhailaut, and he will send you to speak with Kymayrr in Kachirho, at the base of the great tree. She gives you a space mission, to capture Adjudant Rhosk, the Adjudant of Lord Cyssc, Trandoshan leader of the Kashyyyk occupation. Once you launch into space, you are given a waypoint to Rhosk’s forward escort: * 4-5 Tier 3 Trandoshan Ixiyen fighters Once these are down, Rhosk’s personal guard appears, a Tier 5 Belbullab-22 fighter. Engage and destroy it. The Adjutant Gambit After killing the Bellbullab-22, you will get a waypoint to Rhosk’s personal shuttle. Target its capacitator (using the "and "" keys) and disable it, do not destroy it. Rhosk has another Bellbullab-22 escort (Tier 5), which you will have to deal with. After disabling it stay close to it, the Wookiee freedom fighters will disable the crew. Once the ship is under control, escort it back to the Kashyyyk Space Station. This completes the mission, return to Kymayrr in Kachirho. note: you can choose to avoid the Bellbullab-22 and just disable the target, then wait for updates to complete the mission. Rroot - Captured! *'Level': 79 *'Rewards': **90520 xp **Vengeance Ion Cannon Kymayrr is very pleased with your work - but she has terrible news. Her son, Rroot, has been captured by the slavers! She asks you to rescue him. Return to the Blackscale slaver camp in the Web Weaver Path of the Rryatt Trail. Rroot spawns in the holding cell at the very rear of the camp. After talking with him you will be attacked by 3 Blackscale slavers (CL81), kill them and speak to Rroot again, freeing him. Return to Kymayrr for your reward. Destroy the Reinforcements *'Level': 0 (pilot mission) *'Rewards': none After you return to Kymayrr, she sends you to see Gursan Bryes (-556 -71), a Bothan in a hut near the great tree. Gursan will give you a space mission to the Tatooine System. When you arrive in the system you must engage and defeat the following: * 5 Tier 3 Trandoshan Ixiyen fighters When they are defeated, you must hyperspace back to the Kashyyyk System for a much tougher fight. When you arrive, there is a small squadron waiting for you - your deeds on behalf of the Wookiees have caught up with you: *1 Tier 5 Trandoshan VT49 Decimator piloted by Broodmaster Hss'kas *4 Tier 5 Rihkxyrk Once all these are dealt with, return to Gursan in Kachirho to complete the mission. Eliminate Hss'kas *'Level': 81 *'Rewards': **143315 xp **Two-Handed Sith Sword When you speak to Gursan again, he tells you that Broodmaster Hss'kas actually used an escape pod and survived your attack in space, crash-landing in the Etyyy hunting grounds (you must have access to Etyyy to complete this quest). As you enter the area you will receive a taunting message from the Broodmaster. Travel to (731 -488) to update the quest to the next part. Then head to the escape pod(980 -480). Be careful as you approach the escape pod - you will be attacked by four Webweaver spiders (CL82 elite). When they are dead, Broodmaster Hss'kas himself will appear (CL85 elite). Defeat him however you can, and return to Kymayrr. Summon Cyssc *'Level': 82 *'Reward': **100820 xp Lord Cyssc is the leader of the Blackscale and virtual master of Kashyyyk. He must be killed if the planet is to be free. Kymayrr gives you a device which you can use to summon Lord Cyssc into the system, so he can be ambushed and destroyed. But first, you have to get into the Blackscale slaver compound to activate the device. Return to Gursan to begin this part of the quest. This quest does not update when you talk to him - it is completed once you finish the next quest Enter the Blackscale Processing Camp *'Level': 84 (group) *'Reward': **168390 xp **Kaminoan Great Staff. Talk to Gursan, and he will tell you that you must find a way to enter the Blackscale slaver camp in order to lure Lord Cyssc into range for a starfighter assault. The camp is actually a very-high level instanced dungeon outside of Kachirho on Kashyyyk (the Blackscale Slaver Compound POI). This area is also known as the Deathwatch Bunker of Kashyyyk, because of its difficulty - take a group! It is heavily guarded by the following: *Blackscale guards (CL81-85) *Genetically-enhanced Kahmurra *Landmine fields between the gate and the bunker entrance When you arrive, clear the entrance of guards and then "Use" the gate (radial menu) to make Captain Byrnes (CL84 elite) spawn, then defeat him. Once he is dead you will be able to enter the compound itself. At this point, the "Enter the Camp" part of the mission will update and you will recieve the xp reward. You have 1h30 to complete your mission. Your journal will update with a quest to gain access to the Control Room (see the map for this quest). Fight your way to the bottom of the compound and kill Warden Tosk (CL86) (map note 1). Take his passkey and enter the opposite room (map note 2). Power up the computer console in the room (map note 3). Then enter the computer terminal room (map note 4) and use the computer to activate the signal for Lord Cyssc. Leave the compound and return to Gursan for your reward. Tipping The Scales *'Level': 0 (pilot mission) *'Reward': **Kashyyyk Medal of Freedom **Badge, Defeated Lord Cyssc Blackscale The board is set; the pieces are in motion. Lord Cyssc has arrived in the system, and it is time to destroy him once and for all. This is widely considered to be the greatest space battle in the game, and requires serious strategy to win since it is a timed mission. A full group of Aces is a must. Lord Cyssc and his fleet include: *Lord Cyssc, Tier 5 Cruiser *Commander Krahsk, Tier 5 Cruiser *2 YE-4 gunboats, Tier 5 *2 ARC-170s, Tier 5 *2 Belbullab-22, Tier 5 When you first launch you will get a quest update that the Blackscale fleet is attacking some Wookiee resistence fighters. These will not last long, and you will get a "mission failure" message. Ignore this - the mission will update with your part soon enough. When it does, your group will be under heavy attack. Many strategies have been developed to deal with this fight. Most of them involve one ship acting as a "puller" to draw fire, and another ship acting as a "killer" to take out only the enemy fighters. Flying very fast and targeting the engines of the enemy starships has also proved successful, since after these ships are disabled they blow up after a few minutes. However it is attempted, the quest-holder must survive. Once Lord Cyssc is killed, return to Gursan for your reward. Congratulations! You have bested one of the hardest quest arcs in the entire game! Category:Rryatt Trail Quests Category:Guides